Set Ablaze
by Tamryll
Summary: As Katniss volunteers as tribute instead of Prim, Gale is more than ready to follow her. Everthorne/Galeniss. Rating T, possibly M later.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Girls in blue dresses

I sit up with a loud gasp and my arms scratching at my chest, close to my heart. I keep my eyes closed for a long moment while I try to regain a normal breathing rhythm. The claustrophobic, closed in feeling slowly subsided, but I can't rid my brain of the memory of smoke and coal dust. What my mind remembers as my father's scream is no more than a figment of my imagination, but that doesn't make it seem any less real.

After I shake off the nightmare, I notice Prim's absence. She's most likely curled up with mother, as she does now and then when she gets scared. Hell, even I am scared today, so I don't blame her for crawling close to mother. Today is the day of the Reaping for the Hunger Games, a yearly 'celebration' organized by the Capitol to remind the districts of the consequences of rebelling. Over seventy years ago, District 13 began the rebellion against the Capitol. The Capitol retaliated by bombing District 13 to the ground, leaving nothing but rubble and ruins. The keep the remaining districts under strict control, the Capitol issued the Hunger Games. Every year each district would provide one male and one female tribute to fight in an arena, from where only one living victor would arrive.

I rise from the bed and sneak a quick peek at my mother's bed, and find Prim curled up next to her. She reminds me of a kitten sometimes, the way she curls up in her sleep. Her hair is as blonde as my mother's and both look so much younger in their sleep. Walking back into the other room and find my hunting clothes. I take a short moment to let my fingers run over my hunting jacket that belonged to my father. It's a big jacket for me and worn in most places, but the fabric is still strong and warm. I pull on some soft leather pants that has a bunch of leather straps to hang pouches from. I pull on a pair of long, cured boots and lastly the hunting jacket.

On my way outside I notice a small white cheese on the kitchen table. It's wrapped so delicately in paper that Prim's touch is prominent. I take the cheese with a small smile and put it in my game bag for now, trying not to squash it. I slip out of the house as silently as a shadow.

The sun has risen ever so slightly when I walk through one of the mining streets of the district. Our part of the district is nicknamed the Seam and it crawls with miners. I see the roof of the Hob in the distance, but I take a different turn towards the Meadow. The Meadow is a large outstretched piece of grassland that forms the edge of District 12. The edge is marked by a high electric fence that climbs several meters up in the sky and is topped with barbed wire.

I take shelter in some underbrush for a moment to listen for any buzzing. The electric fence is rarely activated this time of year, but it's always wise to be careful. As I do not hear the faint buzzing an activated fence would emit, I swiftly find the gap in the fence and work my way underneath it.

The moment I reach the tree line beyond the fence, I feel relief flood over me. This is where I am most comfortable and in my element. I trudge through the woods for about half an hour until I reach the hollow tree trunk where my bow and quiver are hidden. I let my fingers run over the strong wood and the feathers of the arrows, before slinging the quiver across my back and firmly grip the bow with my hand. The bow was crafted by my father and is both old and worn, but still effective and strong. The bow is, like my hunting jacket, one of the only things that I still have that belonged to my father, but it is so much more than just a trinket holding a memory. The bow has been the item that has kept me and my family alive. Father learned me how to shoot the bow when I was very young, and necessity has enhanced my skill further over the years. With food shortages and a lack of money, the game I brought home and sold at the Hob kept us fed enough to survive.

I shake my head and sigh. One of the Capitol's favourite activities is trying to make us believe that we are better off here in the districts, than outside in the wilderness. The electric fence protects us from predators and in exchange for work, we get food. The Capitol's propaganda seeks to make us believe we should be grateful. But starving during winter months does not much in the Capitol's favour, at least not in the Seam.

"The Capitol provides us with safety to starve in! How good they are to us!" I mutter softly, pulling a weak imitation of Effie Trinket. Effie Trinket is the districts representative in the Hunger Games. She comes originally from the Capitol, as does her colourful wig collection and wardrobe.

My thoughts are disturbed when I arrive in a small clearing that provides a pleasant view of the nearby valley. I look around the clearing and observe the nearby trees. It is not often I am first to arrive here. My suspicions are confirmed when a lump of bread comes flying at me. I catch it with my free and bring it to my nose with a smile. The bread still smells faintly of the oven and of spices, making this kind of bread a rarity for any who live in the Seam. Jumping from a nearby tree comes Gale, which brings yet another smile to my face. He bows deeply when he lands and I allow a soft applause by clapping the hand holding my bow against my thigh.

"Hey Catnip", says Gale, and I suppress a wince at that nickname. After mishearing it when we first met, Gale has never let that nickname go.

"Morning Gale", I greet him back and break the loaf of bread in half, throwing the other half back at him. "That's some good bread", I pull the cheese from my bag and show it to Gale. "That and Prim's cheese will give us a downright feast."

Gale fake lunges at my hand bearing the cheese and over dramatically falls to the ground near my feet. "Oh mighty Catnip! So brave to trespass in the wilderness and defy the Capitol! Have some mercy and share some cheese with this pitiful peasant.."

I suppress a grin and yank him upwards again, then gently break the cheek into two. Gale immediately continues his act. "Oh merciful Catnip, thank you for-" I cut him off by firmly kicking his shin while muttering something dark.

"Okay, okay." Gale grins as she grabs his shin for a moment, while balancing his bread and cheese in his other hand. His seriousness returns to his face as he spreads the cheese on the bread and takes a large bite. I realize I'm staring at him and turn my gaze away to do the same.

"So what do you want to do today?" Gale asks me as he slumps down beside me in the tall grass, taking another bite from his bread.

"Well, if your aim has improved since last week, I say we see if we can flush some rabbits out. Maybe finds some pheasants on the way." Gale snickers a little as I mention last week. We spend nearly every Sunday hunting and working up a small stock of meat and stuff to sell at the Hob to get through the week. Last week Gale had been so engrossed with insulting the Capitol that his aim with his bow had suffered and he had wasted his chances on catching some fine rabbits. Besides hunting, insulting the Capitol in the safety of the wilderness was Gale's favourite occupation. The week before that very Sunday had been a rough one, as the Peacekeepers had kicked and hit a young girl because she was out after curfew. Overall the Peacekeepers were quite decent in our district, but as soon as citizens grew a little bit too daring, they would set an example. Gale knew the girl, who was friends with his little brother Vick, and I had been forced to sort of drag him into the woods to prevent him from retaliating on the Peacekeepers.

"Trust me, there is nothing wrong with my aim", Gale mutters and rises as he had finished his bread. I follow him as he leads the way.

The patch were we usually flush out rabbits and pheasants alike is not far away, but as we get close we stop talking and soften our footsteps. I let Gale shoot, while I flush, and as soon as I am in position, I sign him to be ready. Gale draws his bow and lets the arrow rest against his cheek as he quietly nods at me. His stance is perfect, something I pride myself in having taught him that. Gale looks like a lynx during hunting, holding perfectly still while tensing up, ready to strike at precisely the right moment. I shake my head as I find myself staring at him in a strange trance. I catch his eyes and there is a mix of amusement and confusion in his steely grey eyes. I can feel my cheeks flush for a reason I am not willing to acknowledge and sprint from my cover, flushing rabbits and pheasants alike from the dense underbrush.

Gale manages to bring down two big pheasants as they take to the air in an attempt to escape and I manage to bring down a rabbit with a quick draw of my bow. As we gather our loot, I congratulate him.

"Congratulations, Master Hawthorne, it seems your aim was returned to thee." I make an effort to imitate his earlier accent and the result is pitiful, but Gale laughs nevertheless. He doesn't often laugh out loud and I grin at the sound of it.

We gather the rabbit and pheasants and return the way we came, back towards the district and back towards a world we both want to escape.

"I wish we could keep doing this", I sigh as we walk back.

"Do what? Hunting?" Gale looks briefly over his shoulder as we scale a small hill.

I nod at him. "Things will be different after this year's Reaping, will they not?" I increase my pace a little so that I can look to the side and see Gale's face. He wears a stony expression, but I know that anger smoulders underneath. This year is Gale's last Reaping, because he turned eighteen his year. Soon he will find a job in the mines and accompany the other miners into the depths of the earth in search of coal. He will have only one free day in the week, Sunday, but it is still uncertain if we can even spend that day hunting together.

"I don't want things to change", Gale says, his voice just as stony as the expression on his face. "But sometimes change is necessary."

I nod sadly. The mining job will give Gale a bigger income than he can gather with hunting, but mining is a dangerous profession. We both know that better than anyone as we both still have nightmares about our fathers being crushed in the mines. I only have my mother and Prim to feed, but Gale still has two more siblings to take care of. For a moment I feel the need to lift his spirits, but then I remember that it won't help, not today. Today is a grim reminder of our situation and the danger we constantly live in. Either you are picked for the Hunger Games and you die in the arena, or you live to survive the Reaping every year and will have to struggle the rest of your life to feed your loved ones. That is the way of the Seam.

When we have crawled back underneath the fence, Gale and I look at each other for a moment. Without a word, we wrap our arms around each other and stand there for a moment, simply holding each other. Then I grab my game bag and walk towards my house, looking over my shoulder for a last moment.

"See you in the square," I mutter.

"Wear something pretty," says Gale in return. "Wouldn't want to go to the Capitol underdressed.."

At home I scrub all the dirt off my body in semi-warm water. My mother has laid out a blue dress for me, one that belonged to her when she still lived in the town. I want to tell her it's too much and that I'll find something else to wear but she insists. After I am dressed, my mother begins to braid my hair while humming a soft tune. I don't recognize the song, but I do recognize the melody and I have to gulp down an imaginary lump in my throat. She only hums that tune when she is reminded of something sad, or when she is anxious. After she has finished, Prim asks me to twirl for her. I do so reluctantly, but her eyes light up in delight as my blue dress swirls ever so slightly around me.

"You look beautiful," says Prim.

"Not as beautiful as you, little duck," I tease half-heartedly, while tucking in the back of her white blouse. She hugs me close and my heart aches.

"I'm scared, Katniss," she whispers softly, burying her head against my chest.

"But there is no need to be afraid, little duck. There is no way that you will be pulled. You are only in there once."

Prim looks up to me for a moment, her eyes indicating that is not exactly what she meant. She is not scared for herself, but scared for me.

"Listen Prim, you just need to distract yourself.." I mutter softly as I cup her face.

"But how? How can I think of anything else than the Reaping?"

"You just have to think of other things. Happy things." I listen to my own words and realise how silly my comforting really is, but it's all I can offer her.

"Things like what?" Prim's voice is small. Almost as small as she really is.

"Well.. Kitten paws walking in the snow. Or.. grain broth with cinnamon and fruit. The first flowers of spring."

"Or girls in blue dresses with blue satin sashes," Prim grins up at me as she lets her fingers run along my blue dress. I nod and fake a smile and hug her as tightly as I can.

Prim, my mother and I eat in silence that seems to grow heavier with every second that passes. When we leave, my mother waves us out, working hard to keep up a smile that does not reach her eyes.

I firmly hold Prim's hand until we reach the square and we are forced to release each other. We file into our corresponding lines and sign in. After that we are herded into the square and lined up per age group. The adults and kids too young for the Reaping gather around the edges of the square, praying that the ones they love are not pulled.

As my eyes glide over the big glass ball that holds the girls' paper slips and wonder what would happen if someone shot that ball, causing it to shatter and release the paper slips to the wind. I grunt softly. Who am I kidding. Nothing would change. Nothing ever changes.

Mayor Undersee and Effie Trinket take their place on the stage. Effie looks ridiculous with her pink hair and long nails. She is wearing a green suit that sets off her hair and eyelashes, that have the same pink colour.

I zone out as Mayor Undersee begins his speech. It is the same as every year. The same history about Panem and how the Capitol brought civilization to a land of chaos. The Districts brought prosperity and peace to its citizens. But despite that gift, the citizens rebelled and District 13 was obliterated. The Dark Days were ended and the Hunger Games were initialized as a reminder for the districts. From 24 tributes provided by the districts, only one will remain standing.

As Mayor Undersee tells the history and the rules of the Games in a monotonous voice, I look for Prim in the crowd. She's standing, facing the stage with her arms crossed behind her back, a thing she only does when she is scared. She used to stand like that in the corner of our house as I tried to yell some sense into our distanced mother.

"It is both a time for repentance and a time for thanks," the mayor says and ends his speech. Suddenly, the doors behind him open and a drunk Haymitch Abernathy stumbled onto the stage. He staggers into the third chair on the stage and remains there as she scowls at both the crowd and Effie Trinket, who seems to edge away from him and his drunk odour.

Effie Trinket takes the Mayor's place and talks to the crowd in her usual bubbly manner. Her extreme happiness with the Reaping is almost adorable. Almost.

"Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be ever in your favour!" says Effie, smiling brightly as she spreads her arms, hopeful in receiving an applause, a cheer, anything. The crowd stays silent, though, and Effie bounces to the girls' ball of glass.

I see a glint of Gale as I glance towards the boys' side, and gulp as he wears the same dark expression he had in the woods. The odds are definitely not in his favour. He had been entered exactly forty two times. Amongst thousands of other slips this would not be a big issue, but still. Forty two slips with Gale's name on it. He's wearing a light blue shirt with the cuffs rolled up to his elbows. A small defiance against the big Capitol.

His blue shirt reminds me of my blue dress, and how Prim had looked when she had said those words.

Girls in blue dresses with blue satin sashes.

I am given no time to worry about Gale, though, because Effie has reached the girls' glass ball.

"Ladies first!" she says happily and reaches in, flexes her fingers with those unnatural long nails and digs in the large pile, emerging with a single slip of paper. The silence in the square is heavy, tensed and collective. I'm feeling nauseous and desperately pray that it is not my name that is written on that slip.

Effie Trinket crosses back to the microphone on the stage and reads out the name in a clear, bubbly voice.

"Primrose Everdeen!"


	2. Chapter 2

_A.N.: Oh how this story will wound my heart. Prepare your beautiful bums. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or its characters. _

Chapter 2: Effie's Year

It feels like all the air is sucked from my lungs and time slows down until it stops. Effie Trinket stands on the stage, the slip of paper still in her hands and a wide smile on her face as if she's just crowned someone victor of the Hunger Games that are only just starting. Haymitch sits slumped in his chair, his head buried in his hands in either sadness over the tributes' fate or drunken weariness. Prim then takes a step forward, her arms firmly folded behind her back the way she does when she does not want to express her nervousness.

Time speeds up again, and without thinking I start moving after her. My hand reaches out to her, trying to grab her and never let go, but she is outside my range. I step over the robe keeping the herded children in and see a set of peacekeepers coming my way. I find my voice again and find it remarkably strong except for a slight break in pitch mid-sentence.

"I volunteer!" The peacekeepers now grab my arms and try to drag me away. "I volunteer as tribute!"

The hands on my arms tense up for a moment, then slowly release me. Primrose starts to shake her head at me, uttering words that I am not willing to hear. I block her voice out, just like I block out Effie Trinket and the murmur of the crowd. Effie motions for me to come closer and come on stage. Prim runs at me and wraps her skinny little arms around me. She mutters for me not to go. She says that I cannot go. Tears well up in my eyes, but I refuse to let them spill down.

Someone has taken Prim away from me. I glance over my shoulders and see that Gale is half-carrying, half-dragging Prim along to the edge of the crowd, where my mother waits for him. Gale's expression is that of a man that's just been told he's never to breathe again. My mother's face is as white as a sheet as she locks Prim in her arms. Prim is still crying. I force myself to turn around and walk up to the stage.

On the stage I have to face three pairs of eyes, all with different emotions. Effie Trinket is nearly bouncing with excitement. This is the first time that someone from 'her' district has volunteered for the Hunger Games. Mayor Undersee has diverted his eyes and his mouth is bowed in a downward, sad curve. Madge, his daughter, sometimes sits witch me at lunch. We never talk much, but that suits us both fine. Perhaps she has told her father about me. And then there is Haymitch. He is looking at me with an appraising expression, his eyes looking me up and down in observation. I want to keep his gaze, but Effie pulls me to her side.

"A volunteer!" She chimes happily, as if she just discovered that I am a rare, rare animal species thought to be extinct. "How wonderful! This is going to my year! That's it! It seems like the spirit of the Games has finally reached District 12!" I spot Gale in the crowd and I can almost hear his groan of disgust.

"What is your name, my dear?" Effie chimes again.

"Katniss Everdeen," I say in a fairly steady voice. The crowd flinches slightly. For those in the district that did not know me I have just been given a name. And what has a name has a life. A life that is soon to be taken away.

"Then little Primrose must be your sister!"

I nod ever so slightly at Effie as I gulp.

"Can't have the younger sibling get more famous than you, can we now!" Effie laughs in a pitch that hurts my ears. "Well then, everybody, give a warm welcome to our tribute, Katniss Everdeen!"

There is a deafening silence coming from the crowd. Then, as Effie is about to bounce to the boys' glass sphere, hands rise from the crowd in a three finger salute, the thumb and little finger folded over the palm. I spot Gale once more who is also saluting, a small, rebellious smile dancing on his lips.

I stare at him for what seems an eternity. I will die in the arena and I will never see Gale again. I will never hear him laugh silently as I perceive the faint rustling of leaves for a squirrel. We will never work together to bring down a buck or boar. I will never glance at him sideways as he sits next to me, eyes closed, head slightly leaning back and a content smile on his face as he enjoys the faint breeze. I smile sadly. At least we made a promise that if one of us would end up in the Games, or would be gone for any other reason, the other would make sure both our families would not starve. He will make sure that sweet Prim will not die of starvation. He will be their saviour.

The combination of the salute and the realization that Gale and I will never spend one afternoon together almost got me crying. Haymitch has other plans though, and nearly tackles me as he slumps his weight on my shoulder, laughing heartily.

"I like this one! Spunk! Spunk and fire she has!" Haymitch breathes heavily in my face and I have to force my jaws shut not to let the meagre supply of food in my stomach come out again. Haymitch loses his balance and sways away, stumbles a small distance and falls off the stage. He just lays there until a set of peacekeepers grabs him by his arms and drags him away from the cameras.

"Wonderful, wonderful!" Effie chimes as she tries to regain control over the audience and cameras alike. "Well after the ladies come the gentlemen!"

A stab of fear works its way into my side. What if Gale is pulled? Then he will die too. Our families will succumb to starvation. That crooked grin will disappear, as will those steely grey eyes. I clutch my hands firmly behind my back and pray and beg that it is not his name that will be pulled.

Effie slowly reaches into the glass sphere and instead of digging, she swirls her long nails along the edges of the sphere and withdraws with a single slip of paper. The moment she takes to withdraw the slip and unfold it seems to take ten times as long.

"And our boy tribute is.." Please not Gale. Please not Gale. Please not Gale.

"Peeta Mellark!"

I let out a gasp of relief.

Peeta Mellark. Peeta Mellark the baker's son. The boy with the bread. I see him work to hold his head high as he steps from the crowd and slowly makes his way towards the stage.

A shiver runs over my spine. The boy with the bread that saved not only my life, but also that of my mother and sister. I suddenly feel very sad. I've never thanked him or repaid him. And now we will both die in the arena. No, the least I can do for him is try to help him survive as long as possible. Maybe he can even return home. If he did, would he help Prim and my mother? In remembrance of that girl that helped him in the arena, but had to face her demise anyway?

Before I can finish that train of thought I see Gale step from the other boys and walk forward down the aisle. His jaw is tense and set in determination. Before the words leave his mouth I know what he's about to do.

"I volunteer as tribute."

My nails dig into my palms. I try to glare at him, but he only smiles sadly at me. Inside my head I am screaming, yelling, panicking. I want to run up to him and beat him, kick him back to his place in the crowd where he belongs. Where he is safe.

But shock keeps me frozen in place.

Effie is beside herself. She is ecstatic as grabs Gale's wrist and practically drags him up the remaining distance to the stage. "Two volunteers, my oh my, what a fantastic day it is! Wonderful. Splendid! And who are you, my dear boy?"

Gale glances at me with that crooked grin, that is now laced with sadness. "Gale Hawthorne."

Millions of emotions seem to rush through me as I look at him. Sadness, rage, irritation, gratitude. They mix and match, separate and fight to boil to the surface of my face. The result is a scowl that makes Gale grin slightly.

"Sorry Catnip," he mouths silently at me and I simply scowled deeper.

This has gone all wrong. I had already made my mind up about what would happen in the arena. I would help Peeta, the boy with the bread, survive as long as possible, then face my inevitable demise. Gale was supposed to stay out of this and take care of our families, get over his grief over the loss of his best friend and hunting partner soon and make something of his life.

But there is nothing I can do about it. Once volunteered, the tribute is final. It is not possible for another person to volunteer for the first volunteer, otherwise one could volunteer in an endless cycle. No, there is nothing to be done about it. Gale and I will both go into that arena.

Perhaps with the two of us, we can survive long enough until the end to give me a chance to get Gale out alive. There is only so much I can do for him, and I am sure that he means to do the same for me.

Then it strikes me. He volunteered not for Peeta, but for me. He didn't want me to go alone into the fight.

I just stare out in front of me as Effie sits back down and gives Mayor Undersee the chance to read out the Treaty of Treason. Thoughts and emotions and fears are all jumbled up inside my head and fight over my focus. I can feel a headache coming up. I glance to the side and see that Gale is doing better than I am, as his face is set in grim determination.

After the Mayor finishes, Effie takes the stage again and grabs my right wrist and Gale's left and heaves them high in the air above her ridiculous pink wig.

"Two volunteers! This really is going to be my year! Happy Hunger Games everyone! And my the odds be ever in your favour!"

Next she makes me and Gale shake hands and I prepare to squish Gale's hand to mush to let him know my disapproval. But, instead, Gale grabs my arm and pulls me into a hug. A hug much like the one we exchanged each other when we parted before the Reaping. I have to gulp sudden tears away as I tighten my arms around him and cling to him, just as he clings to me.

The crowd is silent, as if Effie. Then, somewhere behind us, a loud order is given and the Peacekeepers come to separate us. I cling to Gale's hand as long as I can, but then we are forced apart and guided into the Justice Building while the notes of Panem's anthem play.

Somewhere behind me I think I hear Prim cry out my name.


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N.: Poor Catnip. So confused. _

Chapter 3: Farewells

I begin to frown heavily as the Peacekeepers escort us into the Justice Building. The Justice Building is the only building in District 12 that could be called grand, or at least the only one I know off. It is built in a classical style, with pillars, carvings in the walls and symmetry all around.

Gale is escorted into a large hallway first, four Peacekeepers keeping in check with him and he is lead into a room to our left. He glances over his shoulder and tries to assure me with one of his grins, but I see it's more of a grimace than a smile.

Where Gale was lead into a room to the left, I am led into a room to the right. The Peacekeepers stay a short moment to make sure that I will not try to escape, then depart from the room and close the double, mahogany doors.

The room is richly furbished. Red carpet hides the floor and one part of the room's walls is hidden by a large bookcase, filled with thick books. In the middle of the room sits a fancily carved table and a set of chairs covered in velvet. It's the biggest display of wealth I have ever seen. Each chair could richly feed my family for a month, not to mention what the chair and bookcase could give us. It makes my hands shake.

I think of Gale, and if his room is similar to mine. I can imagine him growling at the display of prosperity. Maybe he would break the room down, those steely eyes of his set ablaze with hatred for the Capitol and the circumstances it has forced us into. I sit down at the table and let my hands run over the smooth wood.

I want Prim. I want to close my arms around her and tell her everything is okay. I want to reassure her, because maybe, just maybe it might bring some peace to my own mind. For one simple moment I want to ignore what has happened, and pretend that everything will go back to normal. That I will hunt again in the woods. That I will hiss at Buttercup, Prim's ugly cat, every morning like I always do. That I will wake up tomorrow with Prim next to me, her blonde hair messy from a night of twisting and turning.

My longing for the past is shattered as the door opens and Prim rushes in. Our mother follows her, but slowly.

Prim rushes to me and jumps into my lap, hugging me firmly to her. Reluctantly, I wrap my arms around her too. Not because I do not want her hug, but because I am not certain I will let her go after I embrace her. I gulp heavily as I feel mother put her arms around the two of us. We sit like that for several minutes, simply soaking up each other's presence. Then I start to talk.

Prim is to stay in school and sell the milk from her goat. She is not to take any tesserae. She is not to take in any other animals, because feeding Buttercup is already another mouth to feed. Prim is to show Rory what she knows about herbs and he will give her meat for cooking. She simply nods while silent tears run down her cheeks, not relinquishing me from her hug.

Then I turn to mother and make my expression as stern as I can.

"You have to take care of her," I demand.

Mother nods weakly. "I-I will. I'm better now."

"I'm serious, mom. You cannot disappear. You cannot fade away. If I.. If I.. While I am gone, you are all she has. You have to be there for her."

"I will!" Her voice sounds a little bit stronger, but I am not content yet.

"Swear it."

Mother takes a second before she answers. "I swear."

I nod slightly, then simply bury my head in Prim's blond hair. The feeling of longing I had before she had come in the room disappears as I realise I cannot have her by my side forever. I cannot have her by my side any longer than the Peacekeepers currently allow us. I cling on to her for as long as I can, but the Peacekeepers come too soon.

"Try to come back to us, Katniss.. Please!" Prim whispers urgently as the impatient Peacekeeper comes closer to drag her away from me.

"I'll try Prim, I'll really try!" I whisper back, my throat clenching in pain as I fear that I will have to disappoint her. The chances of me returning are next to nothing.

"I love you," Prim whispers as the Peacekeeper's hand locks around her wrist and begins to pull her away.

"I love you!" I whisper back, then repeat the same for my mother who is now silently crying. The Peacekeeper drags them both out and I am left alone in my velvety room.

I begin to pace up and down the room, trying to think of anyone that might visit me. Apart from Prim and my mother I cannot come up with anyone, until I think of Madge. She would be the only one that I could call a friend besides Gale, and the only one that I expect to possibly visit me after my mother and sister.

When the door opens again, I expect Madge to walk through, still in white dress she wore to the Reaping and her blonde curls in bound up in a pink ribbon. I look at the baker in confusion as he walks into the room awkwardly, gazing backwards as the Peacekeeper closes the door.

"Mr. Mellark? What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I.. I'm.." he stutters a little and looks a little like a lost puppy. I invite him to sit and he quickly takes a seat.

We sit in silence for a moment. Then he slowly reaches a brown bread bag towards me. I accept it with a confused look.

"Cookies. I made you some cookies," he answers and scratches the back of his head. "I just want to tell you that what you did was very brave. What you and the Hawthorne boy both did."

That's right. Because of Gale's call-out, Peeta Mellark was spared the horrors of the arena. He will not have to fight for his life. He can just continue baking bread and living his life. I feel a stab of jealousy at Peeta's escape of a horrible fate while Gale and I are forced to fight for our lives, but that jealousy disappears as soon as it appeared. Peeta saved my life, and through mine, my mother's and Prim's. If anyone deserves saving, it's Peeta.

"Thank you," I mutter, and fumble a little with the bag.

Mr. Mellark coughs softly and crosses his arms.

"I.. I uhm.. I knew your mother when we were younger. She lived across my family's home in town."

I wait for the point to his remark, but he remains silent. After a long moment he coughs again.

"I won't let them get hungry. I'll look after them." Mr. Mellark dodges my confused gaze, but I know that he is sincere.

"Thank you," I whisper again, softer this time, and only look up as the Peacekeeper opens the door again and lets the baker out.

My nerves are now settled a little more. With Rory hunting, mother selling her remedies, Prim selling the milk from Lady and Mr. Mellark's support, my mother and Prim should be able to get by. They should have enough food without Prim taking the tesserae.

The door opens again and this time, it is Madge that walks through. She doesn't cry and she doesn't avoid my gaze, instead she gently wraps her arms around my neck.

"I'm sorry, Katniss," she mutters. There is no pity in her voice, just compassion. I appreciate her even more for it.

Before I can say anything, she pushes something in my hand. I look down and open my hand and feel my eyes grow wider. In my hand lays the pin Madge sometimes wears to school. I remember admiring it at one point, but more so for its value than the pin itself. The pin features a tiny golden bird, its wings extended in flight, attached to a small golden ring.

"You have to wear it," Madge insists.

"Wear it? I'm going to the Capitol, Madge. I doubt this will make the final make-over I am undoubtedly getting."

Madge shakes her head. "No, I mean wear it in the Arena. They allow you to wear one thing, right?"

I nod. "But Madge, this is too much."

I am surprised by how fierce of a look Madge shoots me. "Wear it. As a reminder of home."

As I do not protest anymore, she grabs the pin from my open hand and pins it on my dress. There is a knock on the door and Madge gives me a quick kiss on my cheek before departing through the opening door.

My list of visitors has come to an end and the Peacekeepers swarm back in to my velvety room to escort me out. We leave via the back door of the Justice Building where a row of sleek black cars waits for us. I ask the Peacekeeper near the second car in the row if I am allowed to ride with Gale, but he simply shakes his head and opens the door for me. I try to stretch time a little by looking over my shoulder at the Justice Building, but I feel an impatient nudge against my back and decide to climb in the sleek car.

The ride to the train station is so short I barely have any time to appreciate the red velvet interior of the car. Before I know it I am practically hauled out of the car and once against escorted to the station. The station is buzzing with people. Reporters and people from the District have all gathered to tell us goodbye. I doubt any of them expect us to return, not alive anyway.

I work hard to keep my face free of any emotions, which is hard when I see Gale step out of his car. He is looking as determined as ever, his jaw tense and his fists slightly clenched. There is some form of relief in his eyes once his gaze falls on me, but he is wise enough not to let it show on his face. I try to do the same, but doubt that I can do it as well as he does.

We have to stand in front of the train for a few minutes, only to be blinded by a million flashes and trying to ignore the hundreds of questions that are shouted at us.

I want to hide behind Gale, but I know that I will not be allowed to, and hiding will certainly not do me any good with getting the Capitol to like me. Still, I inch closer to Gale until our shoulders are almost touching. I want to grab his hand and cling to it as it is one of the only familiar things in this sea of the unknown. I refrain, however, and keep my hands tightly at my side.

Gale and I are herded into the train and we both sigh in relief as the doors close. Effie appears behind us and guides us into what seems to be the dining room. She waves in the general direction of our rooms and chimes enthusiastically about the speed of the train, which will take us to the Capitol in less than a day. She then continues on how dinner will be served in an hour or so, giving us enough time to explore the train and get freshened up.

Gale and I exchange a glance before departing in the direction our rooms are supposed to be.

My room is even more luxurious than the room in the Justice Building. It has a double bed, a private bathroom and a huge closet with all varieties of clothes I could imagine and more. Most of those varieties were both strange to me and terrifying, as some of them consisted out of less fabric for the bodice than some underclothes I own. I steered clear of the closet for now. Instead I slumped down face down on the huge bed and groaned.

A few minutes later I felt a weight slump down next to me and I raise my head a little. Gale is lying on his back on the bed gazing up at the ceiling. I want to break the silence, but I realise this is the first time we are alone. The subject of his volunteering as tribute is inevitable. I groan again and slump my face back into the covers.

"Why did you do it, Gale?" I groan.

"Do you really need to ask?" He replies.

I sit up and cross my legs. "What about our deal? You broke our deal, Gale!" My tone is far more accusatory than I had intended, but I cannot keep the hurt out of it.

Gale remains silent and keeps staring up at the ceiling. For what seems an eternity, I glare at him, while he avoids my gaze.

"We made that deal a year ago, Catnip. Things are different now."

"Different how?" I flush slightly and for a short moment I am glad that he is avoiding my gaze.

"Different enough that I wouldn't let you go to the Capitol alone. I can't let you wreak havoc all on your own and have all the fun," Gale's smirk is back as he turns his face to me. I want to let it go there and then, because that stupid smirk is seemed casual enough to let it go.

"You broke the deal that was supposed to keep our families fed."

"Well, they will be fed. Rory can hunt, and your mother and sister can sell things to get by."

I am about to interrupt him and tell him that it might not be enough and that his actions might have dire consequences for both our families, but he cuts me off and sits up.

"Look, Katniss." He didn't say Catnip. He must be really serious.

"I know that we had that deal. And I know that me volunteering was stupid and impulsive, but if I could do it again, I would. You are my best friend and my hunting partner. We have each other's back. And I was not about to break that streak by letting you go into that arena without me."

I winch as sudden tears want to roll down my eyes. "Only one of us has a chance to get out Gale, and we both know the odds are not in our favour."

Gale leans in closer, his face without any sign of his smirk, and grabs my hands. "I know, Catnip. I know. It doesn't matter."

I growl as I pull my hands from his. "Damn it, Gale, it does matter!"

I rise from the bed and start pacing around. "It could have been so easy! I would take part in the Hunger Games instead of Prim, together with Peeta Mellark, I would save him because he deserves to and help him survive as long as I can and then I would die! You and mom and Prim would be sad, but you would survive and live a relatively happy life! That's how it's supposed to be!"

Gale scoffs a little and scowls slightly. "You know it wouldn't be a happy life, Katniss, not even a relatively happy life. The Capitol doesn't allow such a life for its subjects. And with you going to the Capitol and possibly not returning, I am not staying behind!"

His voice now matched mine in intensity and ferocity and when rose from the bed, we met face to face, both stubborn in our opinions. Our little squabble was so familiar in this unfamiliar setting that I managed a grin. Gale looked at me slightly confused, but replied my grin with one of his own, albeit a uncertain one.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, at least I am facing my demise with my best friend and partner," I smirk. "Hunting partner! Hunting partner! I.. uhm.." I scratch my head and flush slightly again.

Gale seems a little confused by my ramblings to myself, but grins slightly nonetheless. We fall into an easy hug, a simple hug that spoke volumes and reminded both of us of simpler times, happier times in which we both didn't face our demise. But at least we are facing it together.

At that moment Effie decides to walk into the room and we break apart rather awkwardly. Effie takes a long moment to look from Gale to me and back again, then breaks out into a bubbling laugh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you two lovebirds!"

Gale and I both start talking and denying her statement, resulting in a jumble of words that make no sense whatsoever. In Effie's eyes, our denial only makes her statement truer and more accurate. She claps her hands and looks at us as if we are a new outfit that she just gathered together and made it work. I throw a glance at Gale and am slightly surprised to see him actually laugh. Gale hardly ever goes beyond his usual smirk or crooked grin, and for him to be laughing in Effie's presence that practically screams Capitol.. I shake my head in slight confusion, but manage a slight grin at Effie's enthusiasm. Her bubbly behaviour has been our source of entertainment for years and has provided us with many impersonation jokes that we would act out in the woods. Now we get to see the real thing up close and even in our dire circumstances, it has both Gale and me smiling.

Effie leads us to the dining room where we take place at a long, mahogany table already set with many plates of various foods. I look at Gale and he is looking at all the food with a mixture of longing and disgust at the vast display of wealth. I feel less disgust as my stomach starts growling as soon as I smell all the varieties of food.

When I reach out to a rather delicious looking stew, Effie taps my hand with her long manicured nails and gives me a stern look. I pull back and shoot her an indignant look.

The reason behind her refusal for me to dig in already soon comes through the kitchen doors. Apparently what I was going for was the main course, but first we are served several kinds of appetizers. Once Gale is over his disgust for the prosperous display of food and his hunger wins it out, the appetizers soon give way for the main course.

"I was going to tell you that your manners aren't truly terrible, but I think I have changed my mind," Effie comments as Gale and I both stuff ourselves with the food. We exchange a glance and shrug simultaneously.

Haymitch doesn't seem to join us for supper, and although Effie comments on his absence, none of us really mind him and his drunk odour not being there.

Slowly, our stuffing of food slows to a stop and Gale and I both huff as we try to get used to a full, full stomach. Effie gazes at us over her folded hands, her eyes twitching back and forth to find any sign of any romantic background we might have.

She leads us to another compartment that has been decorated as a living room. We watch the recap of the Reapings of other districts. I flinch internally when I realize that I will be fighting these other kids in a battle for life and death. I want to hide and ignore them, but I know it is necessary to know one's competition.

Only a few of the kids stand out. The first Reapings to be shown are those from the first few districts. There is a big guy from District 2 that rushes forward during his Reaping to volunteer, his eyes glinting with pride and joy over being in the oncoming fight. There is a fox faced girl from District 5 with red hair. She seems.. cautious and already calculating how to best survive in the arena. I gulp heavily as the Reaping from District 11 is shown. The girl tribute is a twelve year old, dark-skinned girl with big brown eyes. Her appearance is so different from Prim, and yet I cannot stop seeing similarities. I almost breathe in relief when they show the Reaping from District 12. With a groan, I get off the couch and say goodnight, for I have no desire to see the recap of my life falling apart.

"Unbelievable how Haymitch behaved during the Reaping. Really unprofessional. A shame he is the only possible mentor for the two of you," I hear Effie say.

"Don't worry, Effie. We'll just bait him out of his room tomorrow with a bottle of booze and bribe him with liquor in return for his help," Gale jokes. I shake my head slightly. It's so weird to hear Gale talk with Effie Trinket, who is Capitol up and down, so easily, yet it is also kind of endearing.

I wish them goodnight and Gale gazes over the edge of the couch to catch my eye for a long, lingering moment. I turn around and depart for my bedroom compartment. Once in the room I see that I am quite flushed and quickly discard my clothes for a hot, hot shower, so that I have something else to blame that red flush on.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Upgrade acquired

With a groan I give up my tossing and turning and rise from my bed. The bed is huge and soft, with pillows in all shapes and sizes. Just laying on it is enough to make one want to sleep, but just the desire to sleep is not enough. Not tonight anyway.

The realisation that both Gale and I will be thrown into an arena with bloodthirsty Careers and other scared children has had me up worrying all night. That and an intense longing for Prim have not made it easy to even close an eye for a few minutes.

Even though I showered yesterday evening before bed, I am determined to make use of this luxurious train as much as possible, and the promise of warm water possibly washing away my worries is too tempting.

As I walk into the huge shower, I groan as I see the multitude of buttons and knobs. I shriek softly as I turn a button that releases a hot dribble of water from above. More shrieks manage to escape my lips as I am being subjugated to varying degrees of cold and hot water, in dribbles or jets or icy fog coming from the sides of the shower. When I finally manage to find a drizzle that is relatively warm, I huff in relief.

My sudden comfort is disrupted when I hear the room to my door open. In horror I start to wonder who it is, flinching slightly when I realise it might be Effie come to pick out my outfit for the day.

"Having trouble with the buttons, Catnip?"

I manage to stifle a soft shriek as I hear Gale's voice emanate from beyond the bathroom door. Even though he is in the other room, I flush slightly and feel the immediate need to put some clothes on.

"There's just too many," I manage to call out in a relatively irritated voice.

"Just try turning the blue knob on your left, all the way around."

I narrow my eyes in suspicion, reluctant to relinquish the somewhat comfortable drizzle of hot water. I brace myself and turn the knob completely around. Gale is awarded with a series of high shrieks coming from my mouth as jets shoot up from the shower's floor, both hot and icy cold.

Once I have managed to turn the jets off, I shoot a glare at Gale that he will never see.

Gale is still laughing outside the bathroom and, by the sound of it, probably crying from laughter.

I've had enough of all these complex waterworks and turn the shower off as best as I can. I step out and reach for a fluffy white towel to dry my hair. I decide that I do not care if Gale is still in my room or not and slam open the bathroom door. He is not there anymore, though, and I stalk off to the large closet. No doubt it harbours more clothes than I ever saw in my life, and I do not look forward to searching for something comfortable.

I reluctantly open a drawer and tilt my head slightly as I find it full of socks in all sizes and colours. The drawer below it holds a variety of frilly undergarments that I refuse to touch. It feels like it takes ages until I finally find some black trousers that feel both light and comfy. I match it off a dark green shirt that seems to accentuate my chest a little too much, but I put up with it for it's the best I could find. I leave my hair loose to dry.

When I arrive in the dining compartment I find Gale squatting next to Haymitch who lays sprawled on the floor, face-first in a small pool of vomit. Gale shrugs when our eyes meet, and when the smell hits my nose I grimace in disgust.

"He must have been here all night," I manage to mutter while I wrinkle my nose.

Gale nods solemnly. "We should probably.."

We both reach for Haymitch's shoulders and haul him upright. He doesn't wake up, though, instead he seems to mumble something incoherent. Together Gale and I manage to drag Haymitch to his sleeping compartment.

"I'll take it from here," Gale says. I am about to protest, thinking it's unreasonable to leave him to deal with Haymitch's odour on his own, but Gale cuts me off. "Really, I got this. The vomit has stained his clothes. They'll probably have to be removed."

I grimace again. I do not want to have to deal with Haymitch, nevertheless a naked Haymitch. I nod wisely and leave Gale to it.

When I return to the dining compartment, I notice the large table set with food. There is a large basket with freshly baked buns and several cakes, either filled with fruit or filled with nuts and raisins. There's yoghurts and fresh fruit and small breads in all kinds of sizes.

I stare at the food with a mixture of delight and disgust at the display of wealth while I know that people are starving back in District 12. Probably not only in District 12, but in the others as well. The image of an emaciated Prim flashes before my eyes, and I cringe a little.

It's a little while yet until breakfast, but I cannot resist a big can of delicious smelling stuff. After overcoming my initial reluctance about drinking something I do not know, I am rewarded with the sweetest thing I have ever tasted. The dark brown liquid seems spicy and sweet at the same time and seems to melt on my tongue. I have downed my fourth big cup when Effie walks in, and I have to fight the urge to lift up the can and huddle it close.

Effie raises her eyebrow at me and says: "For a moment there I thought you were going to hiss at me, Katniss dear."

I shrug at her and take another sip of my delicious new favourite drink.

"What is this stuff?" I ask Effie, who is now parading across the compartment and settling at the head of the breakfast table.

"That, my dear, is hot chocolate." She frowns at me. "And though there are many fine surgeons in the Capitol, I would not recommend drinking any more than you already have. Gives you horrible skin issues. Very unpleasant if they have to remove that."

I shrug again and down the rest of my cup. Effie simply shakes her head at me, mumbling softly about uncultured swines.

"Come take a seat, Katniss, it's almost breakfast time."

I bring over the can of hot chocolate to the table and slump down on my chair, resulting in a dissatisfied cough from Effie. As I pour my sixth cup, Gale walks into the compartment, followed by Haymitch.

My eyes linger for a moment too long on Gale before switching to Haymitch. Haymitch is looking fresher than he did when we found him, which only shows that removing vomit from one's face does wonders. They both take a seat across the table and I exchange a short look with Gale. He rolls his eyes at Haymitch, indicating that he is not happy that Haymitch is our only help in the arena. I give him the tiniest nod to show my agreement.

I fill a cup with more hot chocolate and slide it across the table to Gale. He gazes at the cup in suspicion, and then he shoots me a glance that I know means something along the lines of 'How dare you try to get me to drink Capitol liquids'. I ignore him and motion towards the cup.

"You have to try it."

He stares at me for another long moment, then grabs the cup and downs it completely. For a moment, his expression is horrid as he expects the liquid to burn him or something. Then a sheen of delight comes over his face and he slightly licks his lips. He smirks.

I return his smirk and continue to gaze at him for a long time. He's not had too many expression of delight lately. They've always been laced with pain, anger or sadness. I feel a stab of longing for home. For Prim.

My longing is interrupted when I hear Haymitch remove the top of a tiny flask with a soft pop and pour some clear liquid in his orange juice. If he keeps it up, he'll be incoherent before we reach the Capitol.

I scowl at Haymitch. I do not like him and everything he stands for. He is the one that survived his Games by killing all of the other tributes. He's one of the Victors of the Capitol, pampered, a puppet. And now this drunk is supposed to help us survive in our own Games. This weak man is supposed to help me save Gale.

Haymitch sees me scowl at him and he laughs. "If looks could kill, you'd be the Victor in no time, pumpkin."

I winch as he calls me.. pumpkin and my scowl darkens. "I can't believe you are supposed to help us."

"What did you expect, a prince come to save you? A wise old man with a white beard?" Haymitsch scoffs. "You'll be grateful for my help yet, girl."

Gale snickers and comes to my defence. "Grateful? For the help of a drunkard that might drown in his own vomit? Much help that is."

Haymitch narrows his eyes at Gale and considers him for a moment, then rises in a flash and lunges at him. He pretty much tackles Gale across the table, sliding plates of food and cans of drink from the table. Effie lets out a high-pitched scream as orange juice spills over her bright pink dress. I quickly rise as well and run around the table, only to see Gale and Haymitch rolling across the ground.

Gale manages to roll on top of Haymitch and deflect his blows coming from underneath, and brings back his free arm to land a powerful hit against Haymitch's face. The time it takes for Gale to pull back his arm, he grabs his collar and pulls him down underneath him.

Pinning Gale to the ground with one arm firmly pushing against his throat and the other hand pinning Gale's left arm to the ground. He smirks at Gale.

"Lesson number 1, boy. Never favour brute strength above speed. You will find yourself pinned and killed before you have a chance to utter another complain."

Gale still struggles a bit, but Haymitch simply applies more pressure on his throat. "Now, before you insult me again, I would like you to get me a nice fresh bottle of this train's finest whiskey. And no dawdling. Hurry as fast as your little feet can take you."

Haymitch rises from Gale surprisingly swiftly and returns to his seat at the table. I suddenly notice that I have a knife firmly clutched in my fist. I look at Gale, who is looking stunned, and strangely enough also pleasantly surprised, judging by the wondrous look on his face.

"What are you waiting for, boy! We ain't got all day!" Haymitch calls. I watch wide-eyed as Gale rises from the ground, ruffles his hair and grins at me. He then starts to walk out of the compartment towards the bar, fetching Haymitch's whiskey like an obedient pup! For a long moment I stare at the doorway Gale disappeared through, then whip myself around and walk back to my spot at the table.

Once I am seated, I scowl at Haymitch, who is looking at me and the knife still clutched in my fist. "What about you, pumpkin? You want to fight too?"

With a growl, I slam the knife into the table, about half an inch from Haymitch's outspread fingers.

Effie gasps loudly as she comes walking back into the compartment and sees one of her silver knives embedded in her mahogany table. She has traded her pink dress for a bright orange one and has matched her wig in the exact same shade. She softly shrieks something about the table being mahogany, followed by fruity words that are normally not considered profanities, but really do sound like curse words coming from her mouth.

Haymitch leans backwards in his chair as he narrows his eyes at me. "What do you know.. we actual have a pair of fighters this year."

Effie gives up on straightening the havoc Haymitch created when he knocked everything on the table to the floor and she leaves with a deep sigh. On her way out, she runs into Gale, who is holding a large bottle of whiskey. Gale sits at the table and slams the bottle of whiskey down in front of Haymitch, then waits expectantly.

Haymitch removes the cap from the bottle and takes a long sip of the whiskey, sighing happily once the liquid is down in throat.

"Good. You know how to obey when the time is right." He points at Gale. He then points at me. "You, however, are going to be a little bit more difficult."

He rises from his seat once more, and I follow him with a scowl that grows darker and darker by the second.

"Both of you, go stand over here," Haymitch says, motioning vaguely to the area in front of him. I rise reluctantly, following Gale to the spot and we stand side by side as Haymitch beings to prod and poke us. He examines our muscles and our build, our posture and our reflexes.

"Not bad.." he mutters from time to time. "You two are pretty fit. Could be better."

He stands in front of us and gazes at us from one to another. "You two have that Seam look, that's for sure. That's good. The stylists will be able to work with that."

He tilts his head slightly. "Even better, you two look very alike, with the dark hair and the skin and the eyes and stuff. Or.. even better.." He walks around us for a moment. "You two would do even better if you were to represented as lovers."

I feel a grimace come over me, and a slight flush come over my cheeks. "That's ridiculous."

Gale sputters in protest as well, but I notice his protest only comes moments after I have uttered my own.

Haymitch gazes at us with a stern expression. "You said I was your only help in the arena, and I can confirm that. I will be the one to get you sponsors. I am the one how to gain the crowd's favour. So do you want my help or not?"

I growl at him. "You do not help us by introducing us as lovers!"

"Of course it will! You two will be doomed in the arena, but still connected by the ties of love! And you two certainly look the part for your district. It all ties neatly together. The crowd will eat that up like crazy, and you'll have no shortage of sponsors."

I am about to protest again when I feel Gale's arm around my shoulders. "We won't be represented as anything we are not, Haymitch. It's not how we want to represent our district." I feel grateful for his support, and convey that with a slight glance and nod.

Haymitch ignores him and grabs Gale's other arm and wraps it around my waist. Both of us are so surprised that it takes a moment for us to pull apart. "That's it!" Haymitch yells. "That's what we need. The star-crossed lovers of District 12. The crowd will eat that up, just you watch!"

I pull away my arm that was still wrapped around Gale's waist and stomp out of the compartment. I am at my bedroom's door when Gale has finally caught up with me.

"Katniss, wait." He grabs my wrist and slightly pulls me back.

"I can't believe it! He would have us put up an act in front of the whole Capitol! He would make us a puppet to the crowd!" I snap, as I turn to face Gale, who still holds onto my wrist.

"I know, Catnip, I know. But we have got to take some chances."

I stare at him, anger still boiling up inside me, and feel confusion mixing with anger. "What are you talking about?"

Gale's expression is hesitant, careful, even. "You've got to know that I will do anything to get you back home."

I nod gravely. "As would I to get YOU home."

"Well, in both our best interests, we might have to agree to Haymitch's plan. It will get us sponsors, help us to survive. You know even a small sponsor may mean the difference between life and death."

I stare at Gale for a long moment. What he says makes sense. I really would do anything to get Gale home. But _pretend _to be his lover? What if I want it to be real? I feel my pride swelling.

"I can't, Gale. I'll never convince anyone in the Capitol that we are together. Nor do I want to. I do not want to represent District 12 that way. It deserves more honour than being the home of a pair of doe-eyed lovers." I feel my struggle weaken, but I cling to the slight struggle I still feel.

Gale smiles at me with a challenge glinting in his eyes. "So you won't set aside your pride to save me? I would throw my pride so far away for you, it would disappear forever."

I scowl and scoff at him. He's manipulating me and I know it. Still, he leaves me no choice.

"Fine! If you think.. If you think t-that I can pull it off.. Then s-sure. Why not," I manage to choke out.

Gale smiles at me, but I am too shaken to answer his smile. I pull my arm from his grasp and quickly go into my room, slamming the door shut before Gale can follow me in. Then, I press my back against the door and try to regain a regular breathing rhythm. I feel overwhelmed, pained, embarrassed. I feel like my pride has suffered a severe blow.

What changed in the world, that I would agree to something like this? What in the world forces me to? I shake my head in confusion and throw myself on the bed and lay there. I lay there for such a long time that the landscape starts to shift. I gasp in disbelief as buildings as high as mountains appear in the landscape.

The buildings grow in their numbers and once again I feel overwhelmed, but now by the physical presence of the Capitol. I want to hide. I want to run to Prim and hide my face in her hair. I want to run from Gale and our newfound status as fake lovers. But I cannot hide, nor run. Not truly.

Instead, I grab the blanket and throw it over me, reminding me ever so slightly of the softness of Prim's hair.

_A.N. Was the upgrading of Gale and Katniss' relationship too fast? Not sure, but it seemed to work well enough. Please leave reviews, they really do a lot for the speed I write! Thanks for the continued support!_


	5. Chapter 5

_A.N. Sorry for the long, long while since the last chapter! I had some things to work out, such as exams, a funeral and just the general existential crisis. I hope to stay on relative schedule from now on, though. _

_Please let me know what you think of this sort of in-between chapter!_

Chapter 5: Set aflame

When we get off the train, we are immediately escorted through a thick crowd. Gale and I both have wide smiles plastered to our faces, and our hands are locked together.

It feels so very strange to have my hand in his. Gale once complained that I had such cold hands. I had been sowing shut a wound on his thigh after a boar had decided to go out with a fight. Now my hand was warm and clammy, and I could swear that Gale would be able to feel my heartbeat in every little vein under my skin.

The oddly coloured sea of people roars and cheers when we are escorted from the train. I try to focus on the faces, to see if the citizens of the Capitol look as monstrous as we had always made them look, but it's the complete opposite. I see normal faces, cheering and screaming, with odd colours for hair, make-up and clothing. The sea of people is like a fractured rainbow with dozens of new colours that I never could have imagined.

We are escorted into a tunnel guarded by black dressed men. The tunnel leads down to a series of large rooms, seemingly consisting of solid metal. The roar of the crowd diminishes and after what seems to be an eternity, the black garbed men leave us.

Haymitch and Effie wait with us in a large chamber with a set of couches and low tables.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Haymitch says as he takes a swig of his liquor bottle. I raise my eyebrows at him. Effie had made sure that he did not have any alcohol while we would be in public, but it seems he has magic pockets.

Effie suddenly appears behind us and locks her arms around our necks, which is quite a feat, considering how tall Gale is, and pulls us close.

"That was magnificent," Effie chirps. "The crowd already loves District 12's tragic lovers!"

Gale and I manage to exchange an awkward glance while in Effie's grasp, and I release my hand from Gale's, suddenly aware that they had still been locked together.

While Gale and I try to escape from Effie's grasp without hurting her feelings, three strangely clothed people hasten towards us.

"My dears, this is your prep team!" Effie chirps again.

She continues to introduce Venia, who wears a wig and clothes in shades of aqua and gold, and has striking golden tattoos above her eyebrows. Next up is a man she calls Flavius, who seems to favour the combination of purple and orange. Last to be introduced is Octavia, whose skin is a pale shade of green.

After having been introduced the prep team starts to chirp in the same accent as Effie, albeit even faster and higher. They shake our hands, kiss our cheeks and then drag us off, leaving Effie and Haymitch behind.

Flavius soon starts to drag Gale in a different hallway as I am heading and before he disappears from view he manages to shoot me a sympathetic look that promises to meet up as soon as possible.

Venia and Octavia guide me to a room with what seem to be metal surgery tables. Curtains can be drawn in between the tables, and metal drawers line the sides of the metal beds. I am urged to strip down and put on some kind of plastic hospital gown. Venia gasps dramatically as soon as she sees my unshaved legs and soon Octavia joins her with a gasp of her own. I roll my eyes at them and take place on the metal table, bracing for what I don't think will be a pleasurable experience.

Venia immediately starts to rub some sort of warm liquid onto my legs. I shudder as I feel it harden onto my skin, locking my leg hairs into its embrace. Venia waits for a few moments longer, then, without warning, grabs the edge of the now hardened goo and yanks it from my leg. I allow a long and loud shriek to come over my lips as I dig my hands into the sides of the metal table. Venia smiles apologetically at me.

"Sorry, I should have given you something to bite on. Here." She hands me a wooden slate and I reluctantly press it in between my lips while I glare at her.

"What, don't glare at me, darling! I'm only doing my job! Besides you will be gorgeous by the time we are done with you." With those words, Venia starts working on the rest of my leg.

Strip after strip she pulls from my leg, and by the time the last is done I bite through the thin wooden slate as I hold in my scream.

"You are doing so very well," Venia complements me. I feel my spine relax and my muscles lose their tension. I breath out heavily and spit out the pieces of wood.

"All done?" I ask her nervously.

"With your legs, yes. The rest of your body is up next." Venia mentions it so casually, but I feel the need to run away and scream grow. Instead, I grit my teeth and hang on to the edges of the metal table for dear life.

Three hours later, I am completely hairless except for my eyes, eyebrows and head. Every inch of me has been scrubbed down and harassed, but also greased down with some kind of cream that suits my sensitive skin. Venia, Octavia and Flavius have circled me time and time again, putting a cream here, removing a hair there until they were completely satisfied.

Even though they have caused every one of my muscles to spasm in pain, I vowed to myself to be nice to them, and they are surprisingly easy to keep happy. A compliment here, a sad comment about District 12 there and they are gushing over me with affection.

I find them idiotic, but hard to hate. They are like little puppies that constantly get in your way. Though I do realise that they try everything they can to help me, it is still so odd to me that appearance is so important in the Capitol.

"She's ready for Cinna, I reckon," Octavia mutters as she circles me one more time.

"Yes, let's call Cinna!" Flavius chimes. "You'll love Cinna," he tells me. "We just prepared you for his final touch, which will have you shining like a falling star."

"I thought you'd make me a rising star," I mutter softly, but the three preppers are already on their way. I silently watch the three oddly coloured birds depart, and wonder what Cinna will be compared to them.

Visions of a flamboyant man dressed in silver and red come to mind. The colours shift to blue and green, then to orange and purple. He really must be something if my prep team speak so highly of him.

My expectations are eluded and exceeded. Cinna's dark skin is something on its own. But the simplicity with which he dresses is stunning in comparison to the three birds that scrubbed me down moments ago. The only make-up Cinna wears is a line of gold on his eyelids, and once again the simplicity is refreshing.

Cinna walks towards me with a bright white smile and he dips his head slightly when he stops before me.

"I am Cinna, your stylist."

I nod cautiously. I like Cinna immediately, but it doesn't hurt to be cautious.

Cinna starts to circle me like my prep team did, but he does not touch me, he simply observes. He compliments my hairstyle, which is still in the braided fashion my mother put it in. He circles me a little longer, chatting idly here and there as he watches me with his sharp, green eyes.

Finally, after what seems to be an eternity, Cinna finishes observing my every crook and cranny and allows me to put on a thin robe of the softest material I have ever felt on my skin.

He motions me to follow him to a sitting room, which seems a lot more comfortable than the room with the metal tables. After he invites me to sit, Cinna watches me again for a long time.

"How you must hates us.." He says softly, and his expression turns almost sad. He has read my mind. I do not really hate them.. I just really despise them. Every one of them. Although Cinna seems.. special.

We sit in another long silence while I watch Cinna and he watches me. The gold on his eyelids shimmers slightly as his eyes narrow and widen ever so slightly.

"You two fit well together." says Cinna after a long, long while.

"Who?" I ask, although I can already think of his answer and my cheeks grow slightly red.

"You and Gale. I am aware of Haymitch's plan to present the two of you as a unity, not as two individual tributes."

"Yes. It's nothing more than that, though." I struggle to keep my voice level, but succeed pretty well.

"Perhaps it is not now. But it may well grow into something more. There is such potential between the two of you."

"I don't want that potential!" I suddenly snap. "I have to kill him if I want to survive!"

Cinna eyes me sadly. "But you won't, will you? You will try to save him."

I grit my teeth. He is right. If I am not able to kill Gale to ensure my own victory, I will do anything in my power to help his victory. Am I that transparent? Are my intentions so clear to those around me?

Cinna smiles sadly. "Don't worry, I am on your side. I am going to do everything within my power to get you all the help you can get."

I only nod.

"Now, you know that during the opening ceremony the tributes are to be dressed in such a way to reflect their Districts." Cinna's change of subject comes like a breath of fresh air and I nod again.

"Will you dress me in a coaler's outfit?" I ask with a slight hint of disgust.

"No, no. That will do nothing for you in order to gain sponsors. Portia, my partner, will be Gale's stylist. We figured, in accordance to Haymitch's plans, that we might as well present you as a unit, not as individuals."

"What does that even mean?" I ask slightly irritated, having had my share of tactics for today.

"It means that instead of putting you in the usual coaler's outfit, we're going to focus on the coal itself. And set you aflame." Cinna speaks those last words with a glint in his eyes, that I both perceive as dangerous and admirable.

"Aflame? You're going to set me and Gale on fire? We're supposed to still be alive before we are thrown into the arena, Cinna. You can't just kill us off beforehand." Set aflame. I must have been mistaken concerning Cinna. He's just as nuts as the rest of the Capitol. Poor guy. He showed some real potential.

Cinna's smile widens, and I decide to let him have his way for now. A death by fire might even be preferable to a death in the Capitol arena. A few hours later I am dressed in a skin-tight suit of black, leathery material. Cinna has topped the outfit off with a shimmering cape of yellow and orange, leather boots that go up to my knees and a black crown that he places onto my head. My hairstyle is still in the braided fashion my mother had put it in, with a few touches here and there of Cinna's own hands.

Cinna has not allowed me to look into a mirror, but I can tell that I look pretty damn cool. The skin-tight suit, however, is making me feel uncomfortable, and gives me trouble breathing clearly.

I am guided down to the lowest level of the Remake Center, where the chariots and horses await to guide me and the other tributes into the long, long hallway where the opening ceremony will take place.

Gale is already waiting near our chariot, which is the last in the row, and I have to say, he is looking damn fine. He is wearing a similar skin-tight black suit like me, and the same orange cape billows around his shoulders. A slim, black crown is nestled in his dark hair, and his grey eyes stand as fierce and rebellious as ever. His stance is slightly awkward though, as he nervously plucks on the skin-tight suit, no doubt feeling as uncomfortable as I feel.

As I walk towards him, he flares his wide grin. "Well, well Catnip. Looking very fine, I dare say." He bows dramatically, flinging his cape to the side and holding his slim crown to his chest. Despite feeling uncomfortable in the suit, I have to laugh and feel slightly flattered.

"Shut up, Gale." I growl in order to hide my flattered blush, and gently hit his shoulder.

"What, I was talking about myself." Gale replies with a wink. Then his face darkens as he motions vaguely to where the roar of the crown is emanating from.

"Look at this parade. As if we are heroes for dying in that arena and not pigs ready for slaughter." His voice is bitter and angry, as are his eyes.

"I know." I simply state, then think for a moment and add: "Not all of them are bad, Gale. You know that right?"

He nods solemnly. "Portia is not so bad. Effie is bearable. They are only trying to help us." His jaw tightens as he adds: "But it doesn't change the fact that they are preparing us for death. And I will not accept that."

"For now, we don't have a choice." I say sternly as I grab his hand. "You better not suicide jump from that chariot, Gale, or I swear, you will regret it for eternity."

Gale's grin returns. "I won't regret it if you jump with me.." He gently squeezes my hand.

"Maybe when I am ensured a soft landing, I will." I tell him and answer his squeeze with one of my own.

Cinna approaches us with what seems to be a flamethrower of some kind. I immediately tense, and Gale does too, judging by the sudden pressure on my hand. Cinna order us to take place on the chariot as the opening music starts. The doors at the front of the hall open and the chariot of District 1 rides away as soon as the doors open. We take our places and Gale and I get to exchange one quick glance before we both feel the heat from the flames.

I gaze at Gale, with his cape and crown on fire, and watch the shadows dance across his face, knowing that he must see something similar. The heat from the flames is intense, but not unbearable. They seem to lick at Gale's temples and his shoulders, but they leave no scorches or marks.

I grab Gale's hand tighter in mine and hang on to it for dear life as our chariot shocks into motion and our horses jump to a quick trot.

I startle a little as Gale suddenly pokes my cheek and gaze up at him. He motions to his wide, wide smile, which is fake but wide anyway, then motions to me. I give him my best fake smile and he nods.

Tighter and tighter I hold onto his hand as we ride through the long tunnel, approaching the light beyond the doors. And when we reach it, I squint my eyes, and the roar of the crowd even drowns out the crackle of the fire.


End file.
